Following the laws of love
by Sereto
Summary: when daughter of a major ceo, and a failed lab experiment living with his father come together to save some they love. From California to Japan how far will two under aged teens go to save there little part of the world. When one only wants die and the ot
1. Walking alone

Title: obeying the laws of love?

Summery: when daughter of a major ceo, and a failed lab experiment living with his father come together to save some they love. From California to Japan how far will two under aged teens go to save there little part of the world. When one only wants die and the other is to scared to leave, how will these two teen bring them back together with out breaking any of the laws of love?

Walking alone?

long ago,

years that add up,

as he walks alone,

down the only path he knows,

in foreign lands he follows,

the only path he knows,

he's the only one,

and he walks alone,

down a dusty trail,

down the only road he's ever known,

he doesn't know where he's going,

but he walks alone

never smiling he sweat smile,

never talking with his beautiful voice,

he only talk to his shadow

that walks beside him.

He wish that 'he' would find him,

and that his dreams would come true,

every step he takes

bleeds like the last,

but that's okay,

because he walks alone

on the only path that he will take.

-

A note book fell, staying open on this page that he last wrote on, and read to his class. The teacher was happy, but he felt that he heat was bleeding. He knew the man who walked alone, he lived with him and also walked down that path too.

To him the poem was covered in blood like his hand's and the man that walks alone hands, to 'them' it was perfect in every way. The poem was bloody like his red eye, and his short white hair was in fear and was to stressed to grow any longer, and his skin was pail from all the wrong things that had went on.

But in California you'd think things would be fine, but they weren't, But in Japan things were going fine for a family that knew this sadness not. Sakuya Seguchi, lived in a perfect world with her perfect family, but they knew not of each other at all.

The boy was as sad as his life, and as sad as his father's dna. He had no mother, never even needed one, he was a failed lab experiment and was ignored by the scientists, because he was imperfect. I know the reason why he's imperfect but I can't tell you, all I can tell you is that his hand's and his father's are bloody.

The boy wasn't to survive, but the father sacrificed his clean hands to save the boy, for ten years he was a slave to the angels of death working for them, to let his last chance at life live. And now both there hand's are covered in blood. But as I know, people don't like sadness, they like happy stories. But there is still sadness on earth, something at Sakuya Seguchi knows nothing about and probably never will, She was sitting on a tour bus.

Like her father she was famous, he was a keyboardist, she was a singer, he was rich and could throw his money around like he didn't care, so could she, he was a legend, and she wanted to be one. Fame wasn't enough. But un like other she sat there with her green eyes and brown hair that was more blond that brown, sat there thinking.

She was wearing a white skirt and a pink tank top, she was one of the most popular pop stars in all of Japan and America. Since her father, the great Touma Seguchi, was famous, naturally she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and become famous as well. It was Sakuya's dream to surpass her father in fame.

But she was remembering a picnic, a child hood memory, she had long since forgotten the names of the red haired man and the pink haired one. While she was riding in the tour bus she recalled the memory, which struck her as odd.

Touma Seguchi now had greying blonde hair and a few wrinkles around his eyes. Even at his old age he was still somehow handsome. "Sakuya!" an older Touma called.

"Yes dad?" Sakura answered politely trying to reassure him that she was okay and that she was only thinking really deeply about something or some one.

"We're almost home in Tokyo." He said giving her one of his signature smiles "Aren't you excited?" Touma asked his daughter.

"I can't wait!" she smiled finally going home to her little part of this world.

Mika came into the part of the tour bus that Touma and her daughter were in, "Wow Touma each day she looks more and more like you." She said sighing and shaking her head before sitting next to her husband.

"Don't be silly Mika, she looks more like you ever second." Touma chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Um… Dad?" Sakuya asked getting her fathers attention and breaking up there moment "I was wondering… When are we going to visit Uncle Eiri again?" Sakura asked in a hushed tone, "I haven't seen him in almost ten years."

"We'll see." Touma told his daughter no hint of promise in his voice

"But- whatever happened to him? And the man with the pink hair and the other one with the red hair." Sakuya asked question in her voice and sadness pooling in her eyes, something that she didn't know.

"I won't hear any more of it." Mika yelled angrily at her daughter. "They are a thing of the past and that man is no longer around." Mika said after she has calmed down.

"I'm old enough to understand mom. I know that Uncle Yuki is a homosexual and I accept his choices. I miss him and I would like to visit him. Whether you disowned him or not is not my business, I didn't and wish to see him!" Sakuya held her ground against her mother.

Touma glared at her "Mind you mother!" Touma scolded all kindness gone out of his voice

"Yes daddy." Sakuya said planning something, some how she would see her uncle. They couldn't stop her or do anything about it.

Later that night

To disguise herself Sakura had on a blue hoodie sweater and regular blue jeans. Her hair was in a bun with only the sides let out. To cover her hair she had on a black baseball cap. Her square Puma back pack held some roses to give to Uncle Eiri. It also held an iPod mini and homemade vanilla cake. Well, a piece anyway…

Sakuya looked up at the night sky. It was dark as she approached a car. "Thank god I have my license." Sakuya muttered as she snuck into her car.

Sakuya was now prepared for the long journey to her Uncle Eiri's house. She drove by the main streets heading north, straight towards the highway. She was taking the fastest way there, even going ten miles over the speed limit.

About an hour later Sakura pulled up to the apartment complex where her uncle lived. She came up towards the front and saw that she had to enter a code to get into the building.

"Shit!" she shouted loudly, "I've come all this way and I don't even remember the damn code to get in here." Sakuya started to cry and was startled when a really mean voice said, "What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck out!"

Sakuya gasped and turned around seeing that it was none other than her Uncle Eiri. His face was more aged and looked very tired. Dark bags lined his eyes and his hair also had gray in it but far more than her father's.

She was so happy to see him. "Uncle Eiri!" Sakura cried pouncing on top of him.

Eiri freaked out it was not what he was expecting at all "What the fuck are you doing? Get the hell off me you damn brat!" he shouted and pushed her off onto the hard cement.

Sakuya fell on her behind "Ouch!" Sakuya cried then looked up at him from the floor and asked, "Don't you remember me? It's me! Sakuya Seguchi! Your niece! Daughter of your sister Mika and brother in law Touma Seguchi!" She cried hoping he would remember her.

With that Sakuya hoped that he would be a little nicer to her but he scoffed, "Heh. What do you want from me you damn brat? Nobody comes and visits me without wanting something. So what do you want? I have nothing to offer you. Your mother disowned me a long time ago."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears he also thought that she disowned him then she said, "**_She _**disowned you! I didn't!"

"So what did Mika send you here for?" Eiri snarled walking away and she followed, like a member of the propaganda.

"If you want to know the truth I came on my own! My mother forbade me from seeing you so I snuck out in the middle of the night just to see you!" Sakura protested then fumbled through her backpack and found the roses, "see! I even brought these roses just for you!"

When Eiri looked at her he saw a flashback of when Sakuya was a little girl handing him a daisy the day of the picnic. Uncle Eiri! The little girl version of Sakura said smiling handing him the daisy. He was brought back to reality when Sakuya asked, "Uncle Eiri?"

"Yes. Yes. Come in." Eiri said softening up for the first time in ten years.

Sakuya smiled as Eiri Yuki typed in the code to get into the apartment complex, she had succeeded in seeing her uncle again. He led her to an elevator. Sakuya leaned against the same spot… The exact same one he and Shuichi had their first kiss. He was so caught up in the flashback that when Sakuya asked, "Uncle Eiri? How have you been doing?" he didn't hear her.

"Fine." he mumbled, he let her into the apartment complex, there must have been something wrong with him, he hadn't been that soft since, Shuichi.

"Okay. Um, the elevator just stopped." Sakuya informed him waving a had in front of his eyes trying to help him come back to earth.

"You have no idea how much you look like Touma." Eiri muttered walking away from her, and averting his eyes.

Sakura gave a small smile and replied, "I get that a lot."

"I'll make some tea." Eiri said, trying to some what entertain his guest. The condominium complex was big. There were two floors and it was very spacious. Why would Uncle Eiri need such a huge place to live? Sakuya thought, I mean he's living by himself… Why would he live all alone? Wasn't that pink haired man living with him before? Where is he now?

The condo seemed abandoned and lonely. The floors were so clean and waxed that she could see her reflection on the floor. Everything was clean except for the coffee table and couch. The couch was littered with beer cans and so was the coffee table. On the far end of the coffee table sat an astray. The air smelled of stale cigarettes. Sakuya was drawn to a few pictures on an old abandoned dresser in the empty front room. Once Yuki entered the kitchen Sakuya went over and examined the pictures. He had three pictures. One was of the day at the picnic with just him and Sakuya; another of Touma and Mika's wedding day and the last one was of the pink haired man.

Sakuya gasped and thought, that's him! That's the man! That's the guy with the pink hair. "I'm making the tea!" she heard her Uncle Yuki say. Picking up the picture Sakuya brought it into the kitchen, "Uncle Yuki?" she hesitantly asked, "Who is the other man in the picture with you?"

Uncle Eiri turned around and glared at Sakuya angrily "Why were you looking through my things?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Sakuya stammered, "It's just that you don't have many pictures around and the pictures on the dresser caught my attention!"

"Liar!" Eiri Yuki spat, "you came here to ask me about my sexuality didn't you?" He leaned forward to make himself look taller and more intimidating.

She backed down in fear "No! Please!" Sakura stammered yet again.

Eiri then began searching for her back pack "Get out! Where's your back pack!" he spat.

She watched him walk off then stupidly she stammered "In-in the front room." She smacked her self.

"You're getting the hell out of here now!" Yuki shouted as he went to get Sakuya's backpack in the front room. Seizing the opportunity Sakuya removed the picture from the stand and shoved it in her hoodie pocket. When Eiri Yuki returned he shoved the backpack into her hands and pushed her out the door.

"Get the hell out! You're such an eyesore and a pain in the ass! Don't ever come back here again!" Yuki spat and with that slammed the door in Sakuya's face. His face was so cold as was his gaze. This wasn't the uncle that she once knew… There wasn't a chance in hell that the elder blonde yelling at her was the same man she knew so long ago. It made the stunning brunette wonder…

What could have caused this change in him? Sakuya thought as she closed her eyes and sighed. Sakuya was now getting her first glance at sadness, something she knew nothing about, but in California a note book knew all about it for that's what it was filled with. Things that saddened a young boys soul. He rested him self on an old couch, it was another child hood friend.

"Kowaru" A monotone voice asked from the kitchen. It was worry and he was experienced in this, for his father only five years ago had been released from an unhappy life.

"I'm fine" He replied, slipping of the couch and making his way into the kitchen where he was facing the back to a pink haired man.


	2. falling dreams

Falling dreams

Hear the sound of falling dreams,

burning in a blackened flame,

the shame of falling dreams

and ones that died with out a dream,

rest at the bottom of a growing lake,

flames of hell as black as wings,

demented and disturbed,

burn with the regrets of many,

and shine not at all,

they waist away,

like burning trees,

to fall blacken and be walked on by everyone,

the hollow lies that ring no bells,

come from there voices,

lying smile,

and crocked fingers

grasping life at it fullest

-

Once again the note book fell this time to the floor. He was remembering the stories of what he had been told about his life and his family that didn't exist, and his fathers only love. Back in Japan sixteen years ago Touma and Mika were happy with there first child. She was about one year old and very cute. And also kept Touma and Mika away from Eiri. And that made Eiri happy.

Shuichi on the other hand, was slightly upset by the happiness that a child could bring and wanted one of his own to love and care for. Shuichi required Eiri's laptop's use of the internet to complete this process. Shuichi was scanning all the wrong places for children.

He was surfing the web for cloning information. Eiri who was wondering why every day his lover needed his lap top, looking over his shoulder to see research on cloning, "What the hell are you doing you damn brat" Eiri said causing Shuichi to turn around and give a looking of being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Your a singer not a scientist" Eiri grumbled falling backwards on to his couch with a beer and smoke.

"Well" Shuichi said having to explain him self, he used his cocky tone, Eiri seemed to reply to this more than anything else, "I though since Touma and Mika were so happy with a child that we could be too" Eiri just looked at him with a very unfamiliar look of question, "Then go to and orphanage or go find a woman who would bear you a child, like a whore" and with that Eiri took another sip of beer.

Shuichi bolted up, Eiri was not gonna be an as about this, "I thought a child could bring us happiness, if it was our child then maybe we could finally be happy" Shuichi yelled, this was how most of there arguments turned out.

Eiri looked down and thought for a few seconds. Could a child actually bring them happiness, Eiri looked back up at Shuichi, "If you went with cloning they would keep the kid to experiment on him" Shuichi gave Eiri a big smile, Shuichi had once again won.

"But if we paid them enough maybe they would let us keep it" Shuichi said sending some e-mails to the website owners he was searching on. Eiri looked back giving him a look of disbelief, "Where would we get the money" Eiri asked.

"Well I started another bank account and put one third of all my pay checks in it since Sakuya had been born, and if you put some money in it and we returned some of your empty beer cans, we mite have enough" Shuichi said being clueless.

Eiri rested his head backwards, "you still won't have enough" Eiri grumbled taking another drag off of a cigarette. But Eiri was quite wrong, some idiot scientist in America accepted there offer and Shuichi was right about returning the beer cans. Shuichi's account, and all of Eiri's old beer cans were enough to pay them off to keep this a secret and let them have the child.

The only thing that they had to do was each give up a reproductive cell a peace. Eiri who had once again lost another bet to Shuichi treated him to dinner in a nice place to reward him for his smartness.

"This is going to be so cool" Shuichi beamed, He was getting his hopes way to high.

"Shuichi" Eiri said bursting Shuichi's bubble so Shuichi attempted to glare at him, "That scientist said there was a twenty five percent chance that if they do succeed it will be able to actually keep up with the world" Eiri did burst Shuichi's bubble, but he came up with a new bubble for Eiri to pop.

"Well since your so smart maybe it will be smart" Eiri just dropped the argument, it was too much to continue, anyway soon maybe they would actually have peace in there corner of the world. After about a month they got a large air mail send letter from America. The letter informed them that everything was going perfectly fine, and they even got pictures.

Shuichi was so happy he wanted to take the pictures to work and show his best friend the pictures of his new child, but Eiri stopped him, "You can't tell anyone Shuichi" Eiri sternly said holding onto Shuichi shoulder so he couldn't leave, "Touma will find out and kill us" Shuichi agreed with Eiri but still snuck them out after Eiri went back into his study.

Shuichi was early to work and ran straight to Hiro, "Hiro, Hiro" Shuichi yelled running right to Hiro, he was all giddy again and Hiro was starting to become scared, "What Shuichi" He asked trying to keep his cool, Shuichi pulled out the pictures and showed Hiro explaining all his and Eiri's plans. Touma who was spying on Shuichi was quite angry.

Three months later Touma still had not figured out his punishment for Shuichi. But that day was the annual family picnic. It was being held in a park downtown. There was a park for the children and picnic tables for the adults to talk. There was also a swimming pool and a train to ride on from place to place. A buff, blonde haired man stood there watching the pink haired man's every move. He had a gun tucked in his pants because he was appointed body guard and he was also bad lucks manager. At the bottom of the hill an exhausted Eiri fell down, as Shuichi lay down just as tired next to him.

Sakuya was about two years old now and was very smart "We'll always be together right?" the little girl asked.

Eiri had been playing with her all day, for some reason he had a lot of extra energy, he had been like this for about six months now "I promise. Now go run along and play." Eiri Yuki told his niece.

She was very happy "Okay!" she laughed and ran off.

Shuichi ran over to where Eiri laid and sat beside him "She really is a sweet kid." Shuichi told Eiri, "I hope that she stays that way for a long time because it would really suck if she wound up-" Shuichi tried to say but was cut off when Eiri kissed him.

A Hiro came up to them and said, "I know you two are an official dating couple but save the sex for when you get home! We're in a public place you know!" he joked, which he did so much that it was starting o make Eiri want to kill the man, but Hiro couldn't help especially since they were going to be having a child and Hiro wasn't supposed to know.

Eiri who was clueless to Hiro knowing about the child rudely asked " And did your mother ever teach you that if you didn't do as you were told it'd be the closet?" Hiro sweat dropped as Eiri added, "I'm just kidding Hiro!"

Sakuya who was being ignored yelled "Uncle Shuichi! Uncle Eiri! Mr. Hiro!" she held three daises in her hand.

Hiro was laughing at he childish acts "Here comes Sakuya!" Hiro shouted laughing.

Sakuya ran into Hiro's arms and giggled, "You're so funny Mr. Hiro!" She was as innocent as innocent could be and everyone was happy just hoping that she didn't end up like Eiri. He chuckled as she added, "Here this is for you!" She handed Hiro the daisy then turned around and gave one to Eiri and Shuichi.

"Uncle Yuki!" Sakura smiled as she giggled, "the prettiest daisy is for you! I saw them earlier but mommy didn't let me take it!" She did a childish pose as Eiri sniffed the flower to make the child happy.

Eiri pulled the flower away a looked at her a smile on his face "Is that so?" he said as he placed his hand on her small head.

She bent with the pressure on her head "Yep!" Sakuya smiled.

Shuichi who was a sucker for cuteness squealed "Aw! You're so cute Sakuya!" Shuichi smiled as he lifted the little girl on his shoulders.

Sakuya squealed in delight and asked, "Are you and Uncle Yuki going to stay together forever?" Shuichi smiled and replied to the child's commitment, "I sure hope so."

Sakuya looked around as there was a long pause "Did you know that every time there's a long silence an angel passes by?" Sakuya told Shuichi showing off how smart she was.

Shuichi was amazed at Sakuya's commitment "I didn't know that!" Shuichi laughed as they walked towards the setting sun.

A bonfire was being made. Many adults had started crowding around it. It was a small fire at first but became bigger and bigger. Sakuya put her hands on Shuichi's head and rested her chin on top of them. She smelled his pink hair and took in his individual scent.

Shuichi smelled like strawberry. "Uncle Shuichi! Your hair smells like strawberries!" Sakuya told him.

"You like it?" Shuichi asked since Eiri didn't like it very much, along with a lot of other things about Shuichi.

Sakuya smiled and petted his hair "Yep! Strawberry's and everything pink is my favourite!" Sakuya laughed.

Shuichi's arms were getting tired of holding Sakuya then he saw some marshmallows on the table "Would you like some marshmallows?" Shuichi asked her.

Sakuya's face beamed "Oh yes! Very much!" Sakuya asked.

Shuichi took the bag of marshmallows off the table and gave them to the little girl perched on top of his shoulders. She began popping them in her mouth one by one. Shuichi then headed towards the hill where Yuki and Hiro stood talking.

Hiro noticed what Sakuya had and decided to play with her about it "Whatcha got there?" Hiro asked.

Sakuya popped another in her mouth "Marshmallows!" Sakura said proudly as she held out the bag and showed all of them.

Hiro grabbed her bag of marshmallows and began running "I'm gonna get your marshmallows!" Hiro laughed.

Sakuya had a shocked look on her face "No you're not! Run Uncle Shuichi!" Sakuya laughed as the pink haired youth took off running after his best friend to get some marshmallows back.

Misfortune piled upon them because Shuichi tripped near the bridge where the water was. Sakuya screamed as her elder green haired cousin caught her. He was wearing a blue coloured shirt and blue jeans. Her two short arms were holding herself to Suguru as he pulled her up.

Sakuya looked Suguru in the eyes "Suguru!" Sakuya cried as she stared into his chocolate coloured eyes.

Suguru watched Shuichi "I see Shuichi's doing something dumb again as usual." Suguru observed as he held the little girl in his arms.

Suguru sighed stating the truth about Shuichi "That's Shuichi for ya. No wonder Sakuya and him get along great." Hiro piped in laughing, knowing that it was the truth.

Sakuya to what Suguru defensive and since Shuichi wasn't there to stand up for him self, will not like he could ."Uncle Shuichi is my bestest friend! What are you talking about?" Sakura pouted.

Eiri noticing that Sakuya was getting cranky decided it was time for a nap. "I think it's time for your nap." Eiri Yuki said as he collected Sakuya from Suguru's arms.

Sakuya like most young children didn't want to take a nap "But I'm not tired!" Sakuya complained as she yawned.

Eiri who didn't want to argue with a child right then just said "Yes, I think someone needs a nap." Suguru laughed.

Eiri handed Sakuya to Suguru for a second again "Give Suguru a kiss and go nighty night." Eiri said so he could put the child down for a nap.

"Good night Mr. Hiro." Sakuya said giving him a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

Hiro waved to her "Sleep tight." Hiro smiled.

"Cousin!" Sakuya said as she outstretched her arms to hug Suguru.

Suguru took the little girl into his arms and hugged her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and held onto his neck not wanting to let go. Sakuya couldn't help but feel that she was never going to see any of them again "Come on Sakuya let's go." An impatient Yuki said.

Sakuya who was getting more impatient by the minuet "I don't wanna." Sakuya wined.

Suguru who noticed that Eiri was starting to get pissed "I'll take her to the car." Suguru said, "Come Hiro let's go." He said motioning for Hiro to follow

"Good night." Yuki said as he patted her head.

Sakura held tightly to Suguru as she watched Eiri Yuki take Shuichi Shindo's hand and walk of towards the bridge. The last she saw was them leaning over the balcony together and talking silently… That would be the last time that Sakura would ever see them Together.

Sakuya remembered this much of the story. From the park till she fell asleep. She still wondered why The pink haired man left. But she kept driving, mystery poling at the bottom of her heart.

Since the bundle of energy was gone and the party was over everyone was leaving, "I'll see you when You get home" Eiri said waving to him, "See you" Shuichi called back as he disappeared over a hill, Touma was requiring K to drive him self and Shuichi back to N-G for some important business, When K turned the wrong way out of the park Shuichi spoke up, "Um isn't N-G the other way" He asked and Touma gave him a short and direct answer, "We're going some where else" And they did.

They pulled up in to a warehouse Touma forced Shuichi out of the car, and K pushed him into the building, "Al right Mr. Shindo" Touma said approaching him and K pulled out a gun, Now Touma said pulling out one of the pictures that Shuichi had, had of the child, "I want' you to leave Eiri and this country, or I call the lab and its aborted" Touma said and Shuichi to scared to fight with his boss and a life gave up and that night got on a plane to California.

Shuichi would never know how worried he made every one by leaving, But every day he went to the lab to check on the child. Apparently there was something going wrong and Shuichi was the only one to be told. He had told them of his new mailing address and that Eiri would no longer be one of the parents.

The head scientist sat him down, "It put things lightly, it has no soul, and we couldn't edit the human properties like hair colour and eye color. As I have told you this is the first time we had done something like this. And the reason for this is corruption of one of the DNA strands was corrupted by over use of drugs" The scientist sighed. Shuichi who was ecstatic ran to his new house. He had used what was left of the money from the cloning to but a town house by the water and furnish it well.

He thought and thought of ways to get the child a soul, but broke down crying in the process. This child was the only thing he had left of Eiri, it needed to survive, " please some one any one" He sobbed, "even and angel of death" He yelled, and that was what he got.

A powerful being stood before him, it wore traditional Japanese robes, long black hair flowed as it had a demonic calm green eyes, and black wings that were folded up next to him Shuichi was in shock as it walked forward, "I will grant your wish" It said, "If you pay the price" Its voice boomed, "you work as an angel of death for ten years to pay for the sins" Shuichi was too happy to listen to reason and he said yes.

His child lived, but it had been three day since he started working for the death angels and he was already depressed. He cooked as a two year old child sat in a high chair breathing heavily. Every other day Shuichi was at the doctor getting something for Kowaru. He was week, but he was smart, Smarter that him self and that made Shuichi happy.

Kowaru let the pencil drop as he looked at the lamp in his room, "Everything is fine now" He said to the lamp waiting for a response, "Teddy right" He asked his old stuffed teddy bear, "You guys are my only real friends" He quietly said looking out the window, the moon was full, and Shuichi still wasn't home.

"Stage hand's must still be cleaning up" He said slipping off the couch and into the kitchen to get some thing to eat. He chose buttered crackers as he waited for Shuichi to get home. He fell asleep on the couch who was also his friend, a half eaten cracker hung out of his mouth as he waited for Shuichi to get home so they could eat as a family.

(end)

Touma: and now its time for ...

Touma's of N-G easy course on cloning

A clone is basically a copy. First, you have to get a sample of organism's DNA. And then you make a genetic copy of it.

Tatsuha: (Tatsuha the bad student, failed his entrance exam three times) Excuse me professor. How do you make a clone using DNA?

Touma: DNA has two functions, replication, and reproduction. The reason children resemble there parents is their parents is that they share their DNA. In cloning, genetic material is taken from a person, a plant, or an animal and inserted into the nucleus of a host cell whose DNA has been removed or destroyed. The DNA replicates to produce an exact copy of the original donor organism. All you need is something that contains DNA. Like hair, or a drop of blood and you can create an infinite number of clones.

Tatsuha: Aren't you a musician.

Touma: obnoxious comments are not welcome in this class room.


	3. Places

Places

Is there a place

where blackness doesn't live?

a place with color

besides red and white?

where science doesn't exist,

and people are happy?

a place where I can be strong,

and in fear of death?

it there a place I can call my own?

where black flames don't exist,

and I can have a family?

can some one help me?

show me life,

color,

and love.

somewhere I can truly

be happy?

-

Kowaru's eyes opened slowly to the smell of eggs being made and the feel of warm sun blanketing him. Slowly Kowaru turned his head toward the kitchen. H slid off the couch and into the kitchen walking up to Shuichi who was cooking, "don't tell me you just got home" Kowaru asked. Shuichi didn't look at him, "it was really late, two in the morning" Kowaru put the crackers away, as breakfast was set on the table.

"Thanks" Kowaru said turning around and sitting to eat a truly home cooked meal, but as usual in Japan this time hadn't happened yet.

Sakuya smiled knowing that one way or another she would find out the name of the man in the picture no matter what the cost. Sakuya then walked out to her Porsche convertible. She unlocked it and got in preparing for the long ride home. Once she was home her eyelids were drooping with weariness.

Sakuya climbed up the side of her house by using the emergency ladder and crept up onto the balcony of her house. She crept across the wall past her parents room and over to hers sneaking in thru the window. Huffing and puffing Sakuya managed to say, "Phew! That was quite and exercise!" and slipped into her bed without changing. Yawning, she fell fast asleep. It was well into the night. The clock read exactly three o' clock in the morning.

Kowaru who had eaten a was having no intentions of staying home went out for a walk to the park. The birds, squirrels, and other things really didn't make him very happy as much as he tried following Shuichi to work every day when he was little depressed him as much as his father was.

He walked past his favourite place, and international food store, he ran in grabbing some strawberry pocky and walked back the way he came. He read the ingredients in Japanese he was happy at how well he could read it. He didn't look Japanese at all not even the face or the eyes, but he knew he was, he was genetically created by a team of scientists from Shuichi's dna and another person who he didn't know. Kowaru walked in thru the front door.

Shuichi was sleeping on the couch. Kowaru didn't care his father had been out till one in the morning and got up and seven most likely on a Saturday, to cook breakfast. Kowaru would let him rest. He place the Strawberry pocky on the table and walked up stares to his room to pick up the sad notebook.

The next time Sakuya opened her eyes it was ten o'clock and her father Touma was gently shaking her shoulders for her to wake up. She blinked a few times before fully sitting up and being fully awake.

"Rise and shine." Touma said smiling at her as she replied the smile. Touma exited her room as Sakuya jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to change. When she emerged she was wearing a white skirt, pink tank top with sequins sewn onto it and a white top over that. Her hair was down and crimped.

Once Sakuya entered her lavishly decorated dining area she found that breakfast was served. One of the maids pulled the chair out from the table so that she could sit down. She didn't feel very much like eating and all of breakfast all Sakuya did was pick at her food.

"What's wrong Sakuya? You haven't touched your food." Mika said.

"Oh! It's nothing! I was just thinking that's all!" Sakuya smiled.

"Are you sure?" Mika asked.

"Yes! I assure you I'm fine!" Sakuya said as she shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth to convince her mother that she was all right, not really tasting the bacon as she swallowed it.

Kowaru laid on his bed think about the other man, he wrote all the things that he knew on a sheet of paper from his note book,

nice

caring

strong

loving

tall

protective

rich

blond

That was all that Kowaru could remember about the mysterious Eiri. He didn't know the mans last name because Shuichi wouldn't tell him. But Kowaru didn't care "it was probably for the best" he said aloud to the lamp again, "I mean if he didn't try hunting for dad he couldn't be all that?" Kowaru asked again this time doubting him self.

Kowaru sat up and had a look of curiosity on it, "But what if he doesn't know" Kowaru pondered. He jumped up running to his dad's bedroom taking out a little address book from the bottom of Shuichi's sock drawer.

Kowaru his the book in his pocket and ran down stares. He slowly walked past Shuichi careful not to wake him. he grabbed the mobile phone out of the kitchen and ran back up to his room. He flipped thru all the numbers. But he soon found it pointless to call anyone out of the book. He placed it back in its proper spot.

"What the fuck was I thinking" He aid falling backwards onto the bed

" we are heading off." Touma said as a maid handed him his black jacket. He put is on and Sakuya sighed wondering why her time was up.

"Right dad." Sakuya said standing up as one of the maids handed her, her black _Guess _jacket then added, "Oh! I forgot something in my room! I'll be right back!" Running back up three flights of stairs Sakuya opened the door to her room. Her clothes were still in the bathroom so she grabbed her hoodie sweater. When Sakuya reached inside her pocket the picture was _gone_.

She ran around her room looking "Where is it?" Sakura cried as she frantically searched around for the picture.

Touma who was getting impatient yelled up stares "Sakuya! We're going to be late!" Touma called, "what's taking you so long!" He said peering up the hole that was the three sets of stares.

She looked back at the door "Coming!" Sakuya called as she opened the glass doors of the balcony. There, in the middle of the balcony was the picture flipped over so that the white side showed. "There it is!" Sakuya breathed a sigh of relief.

Picking it up she hid it inside her bra and ran down the stairs to the limo that was waiting for her and her father. The driver opened the door for Sakuya as she jumped inside.

"Did you find what you needed?" Touma asked as he sat in the limo looking for what she grabbed

"Yes!" Sakura said smiling back at him. They rode all the way to NG Records. Sakuya stepped out and looked at the building that loomed above her. What answers can I find here? Sakuya thought. She opened the doors and walked inside. She walked in and sat down in her father's office.

"I'll be with you in a little while Sakuya. I have to deal with another band. Please go wait in the lobby." Touma told her as he walked away to where he was going so he could have a talk with a much stupider band.

"Yes dad." Sakuya answered. She walked out of his office and took a left and walked down the stairs with the glass railings. I hate waiting; Sakuya thought as she reached out for an orange chair and took a seat in it.

For some reason when Sakuya looked over at the wall of famous artists it intrigued her. It was a feeling that Sakuya couldn't explain. It was like something drew her to look at the wall. It was so quiet in the building that when Sakuya walked over to the wall, her footsteps echoed in that part of the building. That's what I hate about this building, Sakuya thought; it's always so quiet in here. Like someone died.

The wall that Sakuya walked in front of first was the Platinum Record wall. The first band that she looked at was a band called ASK. They sure had some weird names for the bands back then, Sakuya thought as her hands ran over their picture, the man in the middle the picture. He looks almost evil. She chuckled to herself and thought, that's crazy! I don't even know him. His eyes were the untrusting kind. They were a tea brown, droopy, and his hair was jet black.

Sakura passed up the Platinum wall and went to look at the Gold Record wall. Her attention was drawn by the name of Bad Luck. "Bad Luck?" Sakuya laughed, "Who would name their band that?"

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor when she saw all the men that were in the picture. There was a red haired, blue eyed one and a green haired chocolate eyed one, but the one that she was most surprised about was the pink haired one. "It's him!" Sakuya gave a cry of surprise. She found Mr. Sakano walking down the stairs in a hurry and shouted, "Mr. Sakano!"

"Yes, Miss Seguchi?" Mr. Sakano asked.

"Would you be as so kind as to tell me who these men in the picture are?" Sakuya asked in a panicked rush

"Oh them!" Mr. Sakano smiled, "I managed them for awhile. The band name is Bad Luck." He said looking back at her and she crossed her arms.

"I know that!" Sakuya said annoyed, "What are their names?"

Mr. Sakano pointed to the man with red hair first and said, "His name is Hiroishi Nakano. Quite the talented guitar player." his finger then moved to the green haired chocolate-eyed one, "his name is Suguru Fujisaki. He was the keyboard player." then he traced his finger over to the pink haired boy, "his name is Shuichi Shindo. He was the lead singer!"

Sakuya's eyes widened as she thought; now I remember! That was their names! Uncle Shuichi and Mr. Hiro! And Suguru! I wonder what ever happened to him.

"Is that all Miss Seguchi?" Mr. Sakano asked.

"No, actually I was wondering what happened to all of them." Sakura said.

"Oh." Mr. Sakano said looking away, "No one knows what happened to Shindou. Some say he died of a broken heart. Hiro disappeared after the car accident that killed your father's cousin." Sakano said looking back down at Sakuya

"You mean that-" Sakuya started to say but was cut off by Mr. Sakano.

"Yes, you were related to the key board player of Bad Luck." Mr. Sakano finished.

"Why didn't my father ever tell me that he died?" I asked.

"Suguru died a long time ago." Mr. Sakano said, "You were so young you probably don't remember."

Kowaru flipped thru the book of names and pictures once again, he had the phone at hand then stopped at one. It was a picture of a young man with dark green hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kowaru made a distasting face at the sound of chocolate, "Suguru Fujisaki" He said looking the picture over one more, "Probably the sanest one of the bunch" He dialled the number and some one actually picked up.

"Konichiwa" A female voice asked. He looked the picture over again, what this actually a girl?

"Konichiwa, gomen nasai nozoite desu Suguru soko? (Hello sorry but is Suguru there?)" Kowaru asked the lady in Japanese. He used that language a lot with Shuichi.

"gomen nasai iie kare ippuku nai ikiteru koko nandemo yori (sorry no he dose not live here any more) " The lady said and Kowaru felt very stupid.

"Arigato (thankyou)" He said hanging up and fell face first down on the pillow. That was pointless, no one probably lived where they used to. Kowaru felt defeated. But why should he care about the other man. He then made a pact with him self to never talk or think about the man again.

Sakuya laced her fingers together and leaned up to him crowding his personal space Sakuya asked, "Mr. Hiro is still alive though right?" She pleaded looking up into his eyes pulling off some girly charm.

Sakano sighed falling in to the girls trap "Yes. I believe that the only person that knows his whereabouts are Ryuichi." Mr. Sakano said, "but he refuses to tell anyone where Hiro is." As Sakano finished the last part, Sakuya started to get a little let down.

Sakuya held her chin in thought "So Mr. Sakuma is the only one who knows where he is?" Sakuya repeated.

"That is correct." Mr. Sakano said.

"Thank you!" Sakuya said bowing. I'm getting the hell out of here, Sakuya thought running up the stairs. Touma was walking down the hallway when Sakuya ran past him.

"Sakuya where are you going?" Touma called. Turning around and watched her run off.

"Why?" Sakuya shouted as she turned around looking her father in the eyes.

"Why what?" Touma asked looking at Sakuya with question.

"Why did you keep the truth from me?" Sakuya shouted pulling out the picture from her bra. Touma frowned and walked over to take a closer look at the picture. He never looked up at her.

"Let me ask you a question dad! What ever happened to the lead singer of Bad Luck?" Sakuya asked looking her father in the eye who didn't look her back in the eye.

"No one knows." Touma said quietly, looking at the ground and never looking at his daughter.

"Why do I not believe that?" Sakuya asked clenching her fists "is that another one of your bullshit lies?" She yelled tears coming out of her eyes.

"All right you caught me. But that does not mean that I'm going to tell you. You deliberately disobeyed your mother's wishes. For that you're grounded!" Touma sternly said, putting his feet to the ground he didn't want his daughter to be around 'them'.

"I'm leaving!" Sakuya announced as she ran past Touma, and he turned around trying to grab her before she left.

"Sakuya come back!" Touma yelled as she ran out of the building. He just stood there doing nothing. This is bad, Touma thought as he rubbed his temples.

Sakuya ran out of the building and to the left thinking, I've must find Ryuichi!

Taking out her pink cell phone Sakuya called her house to have her car brought to her. Her car was to be brought to her by the café down the street. Sakuya continued running down and gasped when someone grabbed her arm unexpectedly. Turning around she saw that it was none other than Ryuichi! He was wearing his usual goofy grin, a pair of ripped black jeans, and a beige hoodie sweater.

"Ryuichi!" Sakuya cried hugging him.

"The one and only." Ryu laughed.

"Am I glad to see you!" Sakuya said smiling up into Ryuichi's face

"Am I glad to see you!" Ryu said, "Where's Touma?" He said looking around holding Kumagorou up to get a better view.

"He's busy right now." Sakuya lied, "will you please come down with me to the coffee shop?" She said bowing in apology for her fathers so called absence

Ryu looked down at Sakura and smiled. He could never resist that puppy dog look of hers. "Okay!" Ryu agreed as he put his arm around her shoulder, "so what have you been up to kiddo?" Ryu said poking her in the nose.

"I'll tell you later!" Sakuya laughed she was having too much fun to ruin this moment, she wanted to make it last. Man I love Ryuichi! Sakuya thought, since I could remember he's always been a like a brother to me!

"Let's go!" Ryu laughed as he took her arm and ran down to the coffee shop. He was like a little boy impatient to get to the candy store. They entered the store, bought their coffees and sat down in a table for two by the window. "So what's on your mind Sakuya?" Ryu asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Ryuichi always knew when there was something wrong with Sakuya. She pulled the picture out of her shirt and said, "Do you recognize this man?" She held it up to Ryu's face so he could get a better look.

Ryuichi looked at it for a while before exclaiming "Yeah! That's Shuichi! Him and me had some good times! Never could find anyone quite like him." Ryu recalled as his eyes became glassy from the memory.

"What happened to him?" Sakuya asked resting her chin in her hands.

"Dunno. The only person who knows where his whereabouts are Hiro. But Hiro told me strictly not to tell anyone where he was." Ryu said looking out the window trying to decide if he should tell her or not.

"Please Ryu!" Sakuya begged, "tell me where Mr. Hiro is! The well being of my Uncle Yuki depends on it!" She cried

"Very well!" Ryu said, "You win. I can resist hundreds and hundreds if reporters but I can never say no to my favourite girl!" Ryuichi once again poked her in the face and she looked relived. He then started to fumble around his jacket for something. In the end he found it and pulled out a palm pilot.

"Wait a second!" Sakuya said, "then if Mr. Hiro knows his whereabouts… That means Uncle Shuichi is still alive! He didn't die of a broken heart like they say he did!" She smiled placing her hands on the table and leaning forward.

"That's right." Ryuichi replied as he took a sip of his coffee, becoming more serious by the minute.

Kowaru fell on his bed again. It was sundown on Sunday, meaning he had school tomorrow oh joy for him. He curled up his blanket around him. When sleep wouldn't come for him he pulled out a picture that was framed and most of the people he didn't know.

There was a man with long red hair that had his hand rapped around a girls shoulder that was shorter than him and had brow hair. They looked happy together. He traced them on the picture muttering words to himself.

There was another couple. A short man with blond hair and a taller lady with brow hair. They had a child but for some reason they gave of a tainted feeling. He went to trace his hand over the family but he was only able to trace his hand over the child that they held before he couldn't keep his hand there.

Then there was his father who was standing next to a man that he thought and knew as Eiri. He looked at the man, he was tall and had a clod look on his face, and his smile didn't look friendly. What did his father see in him why did he stay with him. And why did Kowaru share his dna with him.

Kowaru recognised one of the men to be Suguru, next to him was a man with long hair that had a gun raised in the air, he took this to be K, and there was a shorter man that resembled his father there, he had brow hair and was clutching what looked like to be a bunny. He had one like it but his was blue his favourite color. Kowaru traced these people too.

"Why" He asked putting the picture away and watching the moon rise as he slowly fell into a picture less dream.


	4. something

Something

do you ever feel like your doing the same thing,

as some else?

It happens to people.

but not me, never me, it couldn't,

imposable,

but I know who's it's happened to though.

I tried to call him,

but I didn't know what name he used,

so I had to stop,

I'm still a shadow, to some one walking alone,

but I still sit here writing,

in the quite of my room.

I don't know any more,

I guess I just write,

maybe it would lead the man walking alone,

down a new path.

Maybe I'll become a writer,

I will become a writer,

maybe it will make the man walking,

happy,

I know it will make him happy.

-

Kowaru sat on his bed alone happy with him self and his choices. He could write, he had a note book full of poems. Good ones as all his teachers have said to him. For the first time in a few years he smiled. Standing up he kicked his computer and it started playing back ground music, he snatched a microphone and started singing, another talent that he had, "Dearly beloved, are you listening?

I can't remember a word that you were saying,

are we demented?

or am I disturbed?

the space that's in between insane and insecure

oh therapy, can you please fill the void?

am I retarded?

or am I overjoyed?

nobody's perfect and I stand accused

for lack of better word and that's my best excuse." Kowaru had found the clip on the internet back searching something else and enjoyed the song very much. He thru on his school clothes. Today it consisted of jeans, a black under shirt and a white button down on top of that. He raced down the stares to See Shuichi for a few seconds, "I'm going to school" He said turning around and picking up his back pack.

Shuichi tried to catch him before he left, "Here eat this" Shuichi said, he had an scrambled egg sandwich. Kowaru took a bite out of it. Perfect.

"Thanks dad" He said walking out the front door and following some of his fellow school mates to school. When he reached school all his happiness had been drained again, he still had some left but not enough to make a difference. To day was Monday and it sucked why did school have to start on a Monday, why not a Tuesday. If it did less people would hate Monday.

"What happened to Yuki and him? I mean my Uncle Eiri and Mr. Shindo." Sakuya asked then took another sip of her coffee and said, "Were they-"

"An item?" Ryuichi finished for her his head down he was think of all the past things.

"Yes." Sakuya said nodding her head. Ryuichi sighed as he started to explain.

"Shuichi told me that he first met your uncle at a park. Since then there was a mutual attraction between the two." Ryuichi then chuckled and added; "I remember when Shuichi used to make up excuses just to see him. Shuichi was a very sensitive guy. Anyhow as you've already discovered Shuichi was the lead singer to the band Bad Luck. On the other hand your Uncle Eiri Yuki was a famous novelist. They were both very popular in Japan and continued seeing each other. Shocked the shit out of me when Yuki announced to the public that he and Shuichi were lovers." Ryuichi had a dreamy look on his face as he remembered all the stupid excuses as to why he had to go home and then he wouldn't return for three hours.

Sakuya raised an eyebrow and then said, "How do you find that funny? When someone loves a person they deserve to be with them despite gender." She slammed her hand on the table to get Ryuichi's attention.

Ryuichi stopped laughing, "See that's the thing. Someone threatened Shuichi about his and Eiri's son and unless his demands were reached. No one ever really knew this except Hiro and I but that person also threatened to have there son aborted… "

Sakuya covered her mouth shocked, "Why? Who was that man? and my uncle had a child?" Sakuya asked never hearing that part of any story.

"If my assumptions are correct it was my old manager... Mr. K." Ryuichi recalled, "And you'd have to ask Shuichi about the child I know very little about him" Ryuichi said trying to remember the child's name.

"Mr. K?" Sakuya asked, "who is he?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"I guess you know him as Mr. Claude… Your father's personal body guard." Ryuichi whispered as he took a sip of his coffee. Sakuya's mind flashed back to the family picnic where Mr. K was acting the part of a bodyguard to Shuichi. Her eyes widened in shock. That must be him, Sakura thought.

"My father? He could be in danger right now! Please tell me that at least Mr. Claude has been tried in court! Please tell me that someone knows what he has done!" Sakuya whimpered.

"Nope. There was never any proof of what he did…" Ryuichi said as he looked out the window.

"What are you talking about?" Sakuya raised her voice astounded.

"From what I hear Shuichi ran away. and later he sent a letter under an unregistered mailing address. He dumped him worse than trash. Lemme tell you. Not a pretty picture." Ryuichi said infuriating Sakuya more.

"Then, why?" Sakuya trembled as she stood up and slammed her fist on the table causing attention from the other customers in the coffee shop.

"I thought for a long time that Mr. K had something to do with Shuichi's disappearance but there wasn't any proof." Ryuichi explained as he took another sip of his coffee.

"So until this day no one knows what happened?" Sakuya concluded looking into Ryuichi's eyes searching for answers.

"Correct-o." Ryuichi said staring deep into Sakuya's eyes.

With the silence that followed Ryuichi found Hiro's address. Taking out a pen and paper out of his jacket as well he wrote down the address. As he wrote down the address, he shifted his hat so that the people passing by in the window wouldn't see his face. After all, even if you're a retired legend like Ryuichi, fan girls can still mob you.

"I take it that you're doing this against Touma and Mika's wishes." Ryuichi said handing her the address.

"Oh! Please don't tell my father what I'm up to!" Sakuya pleaded putting her hands together in prayer.

"Don't worry. You're my favourite girl! I wouldn't tell, though Touma might get suspicious when he finds out that you've been gone for awhile away in Kyoto." Ryuichi said rubbing the back of his head thinking of al the different things that could happen considering this was Touma they were talking about.

"You mean that Mr. Hiro lives in Kyoto!" Sakuya asked, her jaw dropping, that was a long drive not to mention the gas prices.

"Yep!" Ryuichi laughed, "four hour drive if I'm correct." He slapped her on the back laughing as she ha a sweat drop on her face.

"You really suck you know that?" Sakuya said sourly.

"AW! Come on Sakuya!" Ryuichi said putting his arm around Sakuya, "I was just poking some fun that's all!"

Sakuya smiled and said, "All right!" Just then one of Sakuya's maids pulled up in front of the coffee shop, drawing her attention to her silver Porsche convertible, "I better go." Sakuya said walking out of the shop. Ryuichi started jingling something. Sakuya looked back and saw that he was holding up her purse, "Forgetting something?"

"Thank you!" Sakuya exclaimed as she embraced Ryuichi and walked off to her car. Getting in the driver's seat Sakuya found that there was a suitcase with clothes and other necessities in it. Good old maids, Sakuya thought, they know me better than anyone else. Guess they figured that I was going to be gone for a while. No wonder it took longer than usual.

"See ya later kiddo! Be safe!" Ryuichi laughed as he handed Sakuya his kumagorou. It was a pink bunny but its name was Mr. Bear. That thing meant a lot to Ryu and in giving it to Sakuya, she felt honoured. Rolling down the window Sakuya shouted, "You're the best Ryu!"

With that Sakuya made the long journey to Kyoto. After about an hour on the highway Sakuya yawned and decided to pull over for gas. While the tank was filling up with gas Sakuya pulled out the picture of her Uncle Eiri and Shuichi. In the picture his eyes weren't the least bit cold and menacing like they were now.

Loneliness, Sakuya thought, no one deserves to be alone. Especially him. I might not know anything of his past but I want to help...

Sighing Sakuya paid for her gas and walked out to her car putting the picture on the dashboard of the car. She took out the faded white box and looked at the butterfly necklace inside. Sakuya carefully put it on and smiled. Its green eyes matched hers. It's wings were pink, which was Sakuya's favourite color. "I'll find you Shuichi." Sakuya promised herself, "and that's a promise."

Shuichi sneezed. Some one was talking about him. He sat up to see Kowaru in his face, "Um..." Kowaru said, he had a bag of strawberry pocky, Shuichi looked from the bag to Kowaru, "uh... here" He said offering his father one of the bags, "I thought you mite like some" Kowaru said sitting on the couch next to Shuichi.

"Thankyou" Shuichi said as he took one of ht packets inside the box, "Where did you find this" Shuichi asked as Kowaru cleared his throat, "the international store" Shuichi and Kowaru both said "ah" at the same time as they munched on there food. They were a happy family, together and happy. They were surviving and living life the way they wanted to, "Kowaru lets skip work and school and go to the beach" Shuichi smiled and Kowaru agreed.

"I'm finally here!" Sakuya shouted a cry of happiness she stretched her arms into the air. Without another word Sakuya got out of the car letting the sun's rays touch her face. The sun feels so great! Sakuya thought as she pulled out Mr. Hiro's address from her purse. She then wandered down the vast, rocky, stone streets of the beautiful countryside city Kyoto.

The air is so clean here, Sakuya thought as she admired all the beautiful cherry blossom trees on the block. She also found that she was very close to Kurama hill. It was said that if you walk on that hill and pray at the little shrine, it would bring you good luck. The sidewalk that Sakuya was walking on was entirely made of brick and stones. Vender's trying to sell their merchandise crowded the streets. She found a man with long, red hair and shouted, "Excuse me sir!"

He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. When he turned around his face seemed somewhat familiar, "Yes?" he responded.

"I was wondering where I could find this address." Sakua said showing him the piece of paper. He looked at it and eyed Sakuya suspiciously, "What do you want with him?"

"Please sir!" Sakuya begged, "It is absolutely crucial that I speak with him." She gave him her best puppy eyes.

"He's not home." he said casually. There's something about this girl that makes her so familiar but what is it? She looks an awful lot like Touma Seguchi. Could she be related to him? The man thought. Sakuya's face dropped as she whimpered, "I came all the way from Tokyo to see him…"

"He's not home." he repeated, "but I can tell you where he is." The man said deciding to tell her the truth. Sakuya looked up into his face and said, "Please tell me!"

"You're looking right at him." the man said pointing to himself.

Sakuya's eyes widened in shock as she asked, "You're Mr. Hiroishi Nakano?"

"I don't know how you got a hold of this address or how you know my name but you can start by introducing yourself." Hiro said calmly.

"Mr. Hiro don't you remember me?" Sakuya laughed, "It's me! Sakuya Seguchi! Touma's daughter!"

"Well I'll be damned." Hiro said in shock. Sakuya gave him a puzzled look and smiled, "Come're kiddo!" Hiro laughed hugging her, "long time no see! However I don't think you came all the way from Tokyo to visit me. Now tell me, what's on your mind?"

Looking away Sakuya said, "Indeed. I have come all the way from Tokyo against my father's wishes to ask you many questions. If you have any information on Mr. Shuichi Shindo I would be most honoured if you told me."

Hiro raised an eyebrow and said, "In fact I do, but when your father finds out you've come all the way to Kyoto just to see me… He'll be pissed as hell." Hiro rolled his eyes typical Touma.

Hiro then started to laugh as Sakuya said, "This is not a laughing matter. The well being of my uncle depends on this. This isn't exactly fun and games to me. Don't you know that the truth about all of you has been kept hidden from me? Now I've come here seeking the truth but the question remains; can you give it to me?"

Hiro sighed then said, "Exactly like your father. He always got this face, you know when he's serious about something."

"Will you please stop comparing me to my father? I am a different person from him. Yes, true, that I look a lot like him but believe me I'm not a scheming bastard like him."

"Woah! Sakuya! I'm sure your father would be very upset if he heard his own daughter say that." Hiro said shocked.

"You know as well as I do how my father really is. He's greedy. He keeps the good groups around and drops the ones that are just taking up space and not bringing in the pay roll." Sakuya said.

Just then her cell phone rang. On the caller I.D. was her mother's phone number. Rolling her eyes she took out her cell phone and answered it, "Hello?" an annoyed Sakuya answered.

On the other line she heard the sobbing voice of her mother saying, "Eiri's in the hospital! He's not doing very well. The doctor's say that he has only a week…"

Sakuya dropped her phone and fell into darkness.


	5. Burning

Burning

Burning inside,

flames that hurt,

the mans quest ends

because he's a dieing man now.

He reeks of blood,

and dirt form his searches,

and now his soul is no longer burning.

Please let him live longer.

-

Kowaru bolted up in bed. He couldn't breath, his lungs burned and his lower stomach was starting to hurt. The pain in his stomach went away, but his lungs still hurt. He cried, it hurt so bad, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He yelled tears falling form his eyes, just then Shuichi burst in and ran to his son.

"Kowaru" He yelled running out and coming back with some Vicks Vapour rub. He put some on Kowaru's chest. The boys lungs loosened up. His body was so tired that he soon fell asleep. Shuichi picked the boy up and moved him to his own bed setting the boy down before he himself went back to sleep.

Upon Sakuya's awakening she found herself in a soft, feather mattress with a cold cloth over her forehead. She reached her hand up and touched it.

"I'm glad to see you're up!" Hiro said walking into the room, he was carrying a new cloth and something for her to drink.

"Hiro?" a woman's voice called, "is she all right?" The voice asked again Sakuya looked in wonder. Looking back Hiro saw the face of his new wife looking at him through the doorsill.

"What happened and who is she?" Sakuya asked sitting up as the cold cloth fell off her forehead.

"Sakuya." Hiro said as the woman came in, "this is my wife Ayaka." He said pointing to her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Your wife?" Sakuya asked still in a daze.

"Yes." she chuckled, "it's funny how we met though. Originally I was engaged to Yuki. But then I met Hiro and we fell in love." She giggled holding a hand up to her mouth.

Sakuya narrowed her eyes at her, "You were engaged to my uncle huh? Too bad he was in love with Shuichi Shindo." Sakuya said nastily anger showing in her face.

"Sakuya!" Hiro said shocked, "that wasn't very nice! Apologize to her!" Hiro said getting in Sakuya's face about it. Sakuya scoffed and said, "Me apologize? There's no need for apologies in this world. Besides what the hell is this? Sakuya apologize for knowing the truth day?"

"It's all right Hiro." she said, "She doesn't have to apologize. After all she probably thinks of me as a mean person." Ayaka said trying to reason with her husband. Damn straight, Sakuya wanted to say with all her might but kept it to herself.

"So you want to find Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

Sakuya nodded and said, "Yes…"

"I don't know his exact whereabouts but the last time that we spoke he told me that he was in San Francisco." Hiro said, "and that was the last I ever heard from him… We were best friends you know."

"Some friend you are! Why didn't you even try to find him?" Sakuya asked anger building up inside her once again.

"Don't you think I tried that?" Hiro asked raising his voice, "no matter how many times I tried to trace the call back I couldn't! And nothing in the world could ever persuade him to come back to Tokyo! Once Shuichi has his mind set on something he does it! How the hell do you think he won Yuki's heart over? Your uncle had a heart of ice before he met Shuichi! What made you think that he was ever a good person? What the hell do you expect to protect when your feelings are the only weapon you have?"

Sakuya looked frightened and said, "You're wrong! My uncle never had a heart of ice! He is a very kind individual and believe it or not I'm going to find Shuichi Shindo and bring him back to Tokyo if it's the last thing I do!"

With that she ran from the room as fast as she could with Hiro shouting after her, "Sakuya come back! I didn't mean those things I said!"

"Will she be all right Hiro?" his wife shouted.

"If she's anything like her mother she gets her way whether anyone likes it or not!" Hiro said getting up and running after Sakura.

Hiro made a face and recalled the time that Mika ran through the wall at the Zepp Tokyo Clubhouse in her car looking for Shuichi. She even shoved him in the trunk to make him come with her. If ywere anything like her she would most likely shove Shuichi in a suitcase and take him with her. It was too late because Sakuya was already running out the front door and running down the street. As she ran she thought, He's wrong! I'll find Shuichi if it's the last thing I do! She found the block where her car was still parked. It seemed to be late afternoon because the sun was the color of blood red. She now found that her car was locked.

"Damn it!" she shouted, "Where the hell are my keys!" It dawned on Sakuya that she left her cell phone and keys at Hiro's house.

"Shit!" Sakuya shouted again as she banged on the car door.

"Sakuya wait!" she heard Hiro shout.

Looking back she asked, "Get the fuck away from me before I call the cops!"

"How are you gonna do that little missy?" Hiro asked as he held up her cell phone and keys.

"Give them to me!" Sakuya demanded.

"Meow!" Hiro said as he held out her things.

Snatching them away Sakuya said, "Thank you." then turned to her car. Opening the car she got in and slammed the door shut. Hiro walked up next to the window and said, "If it helps then I know for sure that he lives in the northern part of San Francisco.'

Sakuya smiled and put the keys in the ignition. Starting the car, she nodded, smiled, and drove off. Hold on Uncle Eiri, Sakura thought, I'm here for you. Sakuya glanced over at the clock in her car. The time read: 4:15.

"It'll be eight o'clock by the time I get to Tokyo!" Sakuya muttered, "I don't have that kind of time!" She then banged her fists on the steering wheel as she drove. Tears ran down Sakuya's cheeks as she thought, but why did Shuichi leave? It doesn't make any sense! What reason did they have to leave when they were both so much in love? It doesn't have to be this way… Why the hell did everything get so screwed up!

Kowaru laid out on the beach under an umbrella. He had very white skin and the sun was bad for it, Shuichi was laying next to him, "You want to play volley ball" Shuichi asked and Kowaru sat up, "it is only the national sport of California" He said getting up and offering Shuichi his hand.

As they walked Kowaru wondered before he decided to ask, "What what my other father like" He asked and Shuichi thought for a few moments, "He doesn't exist" Shuichi said walking past the kid. Kowaru sighed he should just give up. But for some reason he felt like he was never going to be able to meet his father, like he was growing farther and farther away.

When Sakura got into Tokyo she was more dishevelled than ever. Pulling out her cell phone she called her mother. "Mom." Sakuya whispered hoarsely, "What hospital are you at?"

"Memorial Tokyo hospital." Mika said crisply. She was obviously angry that Sakuya had disappeared all day without a word to anyone. Ryuichi was the only one who knew where Sakuya had been. Touma would probably be furious later when he found out that Ryuichi knew where his daughter was and didn't tell her. Parking her car she got out only to find herself herded by paparazzi.

"Sakuya!" magazine reporters shouted, "Is it true that, your uncle, famous novelist, Eiri Yuki is indeed hospitalised?" She sighed and walked away.

"Step away from me please!" Sakuya shouted, "I refuse to comment on anything!" Before Sakuya entered the hospital police squad cars pulled up and pushed all of them back. Walking up to the receptionist Sakuya asked, "Eiri Yuki please."

"Third floor, room 111 to the right." the old woman said.

"Arigato!" Sakuya said as she ran to the elevators. The elevator ride seemed to last an eternity as Sakuya waited for it to get up to the third floor. Once the elevator door started opening Sakuya squeezed through and ran down the white hallway towards her right. She arrived in front of the door that held the numbers 111.

Mr. Claude was standing outside the door, "Miss Sakuya?"

"Not now Mr. Claude." Sakuya said as she started to put her hand on the door.

Mr. Claude grabbed her hand and said, "I wouldn't go in there."

Sakuya shot him a disgusted look and snarled, "Let go if you know what is best for you."

"You have that look in your eyes." He whispered.

Sakuya shot him another look. She then closed her eyes and touched the handle, "Very soon you'll pay. You'll pay for what you did." Sakuya snarled. She opened the door leaving Mr. Claude there speechless. Sakuya found her mother sobbing and her father holding her hand.

"Sakuya!" Mika shouted running up and hugging her, "don't ever scare us like that again!"

"I'm sorry mom." Sakuya cried as she embraced her mother. Her father, Touma's face, seemed to age since Sakuya had been gone.

"Please don't scare me like that again Sakuya. I was scared that I was going to lose my only daughter." Touma said embracing Sakuya as well.

"I'm all right daddy. You don't have to worry about me anymore." Sakuya sighed.

When they were all done with their teary reunion Sakuya looked upon the face of her dieing uncle. He looked so peaceful sleeping there on the bed, and his sickly appearance made him look like death was upon him. The truth was it looked like Eiri Yuki was close to death's clutches.

As Sakuya walked over to the bed she saw that her uncle was now awake. Eiri Yuki's eyes were cold and now glaring at her. He said nothing but the look of pure hatred in his eyes gave away his disgust in being in Sakuya's presence.

"I know that nothing I say will change your fate but I still love you even if you hate my guts." Sakuya said taking his hand.

"Eiri has pneumonia." Mika said, "It's gotten so bad that he doesn't want to live any more. He's lost his will to live."

"That can't be. Uncle Eiri is too strong for that! He can make it!" Sakuya whimpered trying her hardest not to cry.

Eiri Yuki continued glaring at his young niece. The young girl would not give in as she kissed his hand. His hands were very cold. Amber orbs stared into green ones. Sakuya held his hand to her cheek.

"Your hands are so warm." Yuki whispered.

"Uncle Eiri please don't give up. Give me a smile like you used to." Sakuya said as the dying novelist said nothing, "I'm going to pat your head the way you used to do for me and say that it's all right… It's all right because I'm here for you. Trust me Uncle Eiri… I won't let you go! And not like this!"

Eiri Yuki's eyes widened as he recalled a faint yet distant memory. He remembered the day that Shuichi dumped him. Shuichi had said the exact same thing as Sakuya said. 'I won't let you go! And not like this!' Eiri Yuki didn't hear Sakuya's words but instead Shuichi Shindo's echoed inside his head like a sickness.

"Sakuya…" Mika said as she tried to hug her daughter and comfort her.

Sakuya's parents tried to comfort her as Sakuya then said, "I have to use the bathroom."

Sakuya opened the door and ran down the empty, white hallway. Sakuya knew nothing of the place but the only thing she did know was that she hated it. The hospital was a place of death. A horrid place… Upon her entrance to the bathroom Sakuya pulled out her cell phone and dialled information.

"Information." the man drawled, "how may I help you."

"Yes. Please connect me to the Tokyo International airport." Sakuya said.

"Please hold as we transfer you there." the man drawled.

No matter how… No matter what… I will you find you Shuichi Shindo and find out why you left Tokyo…Sakuya thought as she stood there in the bathroom stall alone…


	6. Home

Home

A trip around the world they say,

will solve all problems.

But who are they?

And who the fuck gave they the right to say what is right and wrong?

and who are they?

but still I write,

this isn't exactly a poem,

more of a though

but no one will tell me of half of my self

the burning feeling that's in my chest,

the feeling like half of me is dieing and will never return,

oh please some one help me-

Kowaru sat curled up on the couch it was three in the morning and he was still sitting down stares and writing. Shuichi kept hiding half of him self from him. He knew his pain filled stomach was from his other parent. And his burning lungs, and maybe his pail skin.

Kowaru watched the moon move across the sky. He went to take a step but fell asleep right there. And fell to the floor.

After asking about the flight and booking a flight for herself, Sakuya barged out of the bathroom. Walking into Eiri Yuki's room Sakuya bid them good night and farewell. Running out to her car Sakuya drove as fast as the speed limit would allow her to go.

Upon her arrival at the airport she took out her suitcase filled with her belongings and dragged it around the airport. She checked in and soon after she was boarded onto the plane. She was seated in first class and it seemed that not very many people were there. Making herself comfortable, Sakuya fastened her seatbelt and fell fast asleep dreaming of the day that Shuichi Shindo and her uncle would get better.

What would be morning for Kowaru. Which it was, he got up from the floor to find a sticky note stuck to his face

_Dear Kowaru,_

_I made you a lunch and some breakfast. There's bento in the fridge and some flavoured water in the freezer. Breakfast is in the microwave. Please come to my work after school. To day we have an appointment._

Kowaru groaned. He didn't want to go to the lab. It was no fun plus he was feeling fine. Except for the pain he went thru two nights ago. But that was no reason to go to the lab. He got up feeling the pain in his lower stomach, "Aw Shit" He tried to get up but it was too late. He covered his mouth to stop him self from vomiting. But it was too late. He pulled his hand away. Was this blood. He looked at the hardwood. It was, "this can't be blood" He said.

Kowaru ran into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess he made on the floor. He didn't touch his breakfast. And didn't dare go near his lunch. He ran straight for the phone and called Shuichi's cell phone, "Dad" He meekly said.

"Kowaru are you okay" Shuichi asked, Kowaru didn't call unless it was for something important.

"Dad." He paused, "I coughed up blood" He slid down the wall and waited there. Shuichi sighed.

"I'll be home in three hours" And Shuichi hung up following Shuichi's instructions on what to do. He went up to Shuichi's bathroom and once again opened the sock drawer. He reached for the back and found a pill bottle in Japanese, "Take twice daily" He read out loud, "Eiri Uesugi" He said looking at the bottle. It had no expiration date and it looked to be old. Kowaru opened the bottle and popped one into his mouth then returned the pills to there resting spot. He then wandered into his room, some ginger ail in hand to pick up the picture. He traced the man with the cold golden eyes, "Dad" he sighed falling onto his bed and hugging the picture.

"I'm finally here!" Sakuya cried happily as she stretched, the plane ride had been long and boring. During her flight she had slept all the way through the midnight snack and breakfast so she was very hungry. Sakuya yawned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and stretched once more. Isn't that the best feeling in the world? To stretch until it hurts? Once she got off the plane the food at the airport didn't seem so good.

Blech, Sakuya thought, airport food. If there was anything worse that school food it was air port food. Grabbing her baggage Sakuya slowly walked out of the airport and into the San Franciscan sun. Deciding that she should ask people in the airport if they knew who or where Shuichi Shindo was Sakuya did her best to try and speak English.

After about an hour Sakuya's searches lead her to nowhere. All of her attempts failed miserably.

"Man this sucks!" Sakuya cursed as she decided to find a taxicab.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked her.

"Everywhere!" Sakura giggled, "I would like to see all of San Francisco!" She said in the best English that she had been taught.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked, lowering his sun glasses. Sure there were a lot of Asians around but her, she was new he could tell. And also she smelled different that a regular. Once Sakuya got a glimpse of his face she gasped. He was Japanese like her! Speaking her natural language Sakuya said, "I need to go to the bank first and exchange money."

"Very well." he said bowing his head happy not to be speaking English.

"Oh! And before you get busy do you recognize this man?" Sakuya asked taking the picture out.

"No. I haven't a clue who he is." the taxi driver said shrugging his shoulders as he pulled out into traffic.

"Arigato." Sakuya said crestfallen as they drove on to the bank. Once, Sakuya had exchanged her money they drove all over San Francisco! They drove all through apartment complexes, Chinatown, and along the beach even asking if they knew Shuichi Shindo. None of the people seemed to know or, even seen Shuichi.

"Arigato sir." Sakuya said bowing as she paid the cab driver. He drove away as she checked into the hotel he left her at. Inside the room was nice and warm. The day had since grown cold since the sun went down. With a sigh Sakuya fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

Shuichi sat in the large old lab room that seemed to change every time they visited. And that was every two years, "Well I'm gonna tell you this." The head scientist cleared his throat, "He's a very healthy young boy" Shuichi sighed this was good news but not the news he was looking for.

"But" the doctor said and Shuichi looked up, "He seems to have developed a form of ulcers" The scientist said. Shuichi stopped him.

"Nothing with a high amount of acid, carbonation, more sleep, and more planned out food based on wheat" Shuichi sighed it was this with Eiri now it was like this with his son. Maybe the boy would grow two feet, get blond hair, and golden eyes.

"Yes, and some good old strong coffee will help too" The doctor said astonished, "How do you know that" He asked shocked that a singer would know that then Kowaru walked in with some pills he was to take every day morning and night for two months.

"Eiri Uesugi had ulcers right?" Kowaru asked facing Shuichi. Shuichi nodded, "Thought so" and Shuichi signed then out and went home.

Morning came Sakuya got up with reluctance, got dressed, and went down for a swim at the pool. Even though she was on vacation Sakuya knew that she needed to exercise. After swimming, Sakuya retired to her room and showered. Now, she went to eat at the breakfast buffet. She ate and got ready for another day of searching for Shuichi Shindo.

Today Sakuya's outfit consisted of jeans and a yellow top. Her hair was let down, and a large, yellow butterfly clip hung in her hair.

In and out of stores Sakuya went looking for any trace of Shuichi Shindo. Finally, Sakuya found a music store and intrigued by it went inside. She smiled and looked around. The curious girl walked toward the foreigner section of the music store. A look of pure surprise washed over her face as she saw that they indeed had her debut CD.

Sakuya then made her way up to the front of the store and asked the store clerk in the best English she could, "Excuse me sir have you seen this man or heard of him?" She held up the picture and he leaned forward to look at it.

The store clerk looked at the picture and said, "Yes I know him! He's a regular customer at this shop, so is that scrawny lab experiment he calls a kid." He leaned back and crossed his arms, He knew Shuichi well He was the one who go Shuichi the job at holly wood.

Sakuya's face brightened up and asked, "So you know where he lives?" Sakuya had happiness in her eyes as she leaned forward.

"Yes miss. But I'm sorry I don't have the authority to give out that information." the store clerk said Shaking his hands. Hitting her hand to her forehead Sakuya then had a bright idea. She went towards the foreigner section and found her CD. Holding it up to the store clerk she said, "What do you say? I buy this CD to you and give it to you autographed and we'll call it even."

The store clerk laughed and said, "You're not really her! Why would Sakuya Seguchi be in America when she's topping charts in Japan?" He kept laughing and it reminded her of K.

Sakuya raised an eyebrow and laughed then started to sing, "Lets stay together, just you and me. Till the end of time I was so happy when you smiled. Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey. ." She sang as part of one of her more famous songs.

"You really are her." the desk clerk said surprised falling back into his chair

"Did you think I was lying?" Sakuya asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Still. Even if you are she I cannot give you the information you require. It's strictly classified." the desk clerk said.

"What a waste of my time." Sakuya grumbled in Japanese.

"Miss! However I can tell you that the woman that works in the pawnshop across the street knows where he is." the desk clerk said to her as she walked out.

"Arigato!" Sakuya said joyously as she raced across the street. The pawnshop was old and smelled very mouldy. UGH! Sakuya thought covering her nose, it smells like shit in here.

"Sapphire Seguchi." an old woman's voice said in Japanese. She turned around to where she thought she heard the voice coming from.

"Who goes? And how do you know my name?" Sakuya asked turning around again.

"No need to fear me." the old woman's voice said as she emerged from the back room. She was dressed in an entirely black kimono. Usually when one wears that they are mourning the death of someone that passed away. The old woman was shorter than Sakuya. Her black hair was greying, and in a tight braid down her back. Her stunning blue eyes pierced Sakuya's body like ice. The wrinkles placed upon her skin made her look ancient.

"And you are?" Sakuya asked looking down at the woman

"Mrs. Frisby." the old woman said looking up at the girl

"Very well Mrs. Frisby how on earth do you know my name?" Sakuya asked hoping she wasn't a stalker fan

"I know a lot about you." Mrs. Frisby responded, "I know all about how you are looking for Mr. Shuichi Shindo and how your uncle is about to die, Eiri Yuki I believe is your uncle's name. Quite the talk of the town." She laughed

Sakuya narrowed her eyes at the mysterious woman and said, "The clerk at the music store told me that I could ask you if you knew where he was and I hope that you may be able to tell me."

"Mr. Shindo asked me specifically never to tell anyone of his whereabouts." she said bowing and then resuming her powerful stance.

"He would be my uncle if they were still together." Sakuya muttered irritated.

"Yes, but they are not together and you have nothing to do with him so why don't you just leave my shop." Mrs. Frisby said tuning around and getting ready to leave.

"Please tell me Mrs. Frisby." Sakuya begged, "I beg you! Time is running out!" Sakuya cried clutching the ladies kimono

"Look at the time! It's time for my lunch break." Mrs. Frisby said, "You really must be going now. Good luck on your search dear. By the way… Your uncle is going to die. I know so." With that she shooed Sakuya away from the shop.

"Cold hearted bitch!" Sakuya shouted at the door, "Baka numeruyo!" Sakuya then cursed. Sakuya made her way back to the hotel crestfallen.

"Stupid geezer." Sakuya muttered kicking a rock and sending dirt every where. As Sakuya was staring off into space on her balcony it grew darker. Soon after, night had fallen upon the town. Sighing Sakuya decided to go down to the park a block down the street. The park sounds like a good idea, Sakuya thought.

Sakuya walked to the park slower than ever. The park was beautiful. Even if it had just a tiny waterfall Sakuya still loved it. A small series of steps lead up towards a sidewalk and park benches filled her left side of the path. Street lamps lit Sakuya's way. If I were Shuichi Shindo where would I be hiding? Sakuya pondered as she sat down on the park bench.

Time was running short. It was nearing the end of the second day Eiri Yuki had to live. What do I do? Sakuya thought, I feel so helpless. Mom and dad must be worried sick about me. Sakuya put her hands together in a praying motion and thought, please, if there is someone out there, give my parents a sign and let them know I'm okay…

Looking at her cell phone she saw that the time was now 12:01.

"Day three is just beginning." Sakuya said sighing and looking up and the blood red moon.Without another word Sakuya left the park and walked back to the hotel. Sighing a deep sigh of frustration Sakura drifted off into and uneasy sleep.

It was about nine in the morning when Sakuya got up. She decided to take the day off from searching and enjoy a much-needed rest. She spent the day at the beach swimming in the cool, green, sparkling ocean. Along with that she tanned (or at least tried to) and ate some of the best seafood in her life. Stretching she wrapped a towel around herself, and headed towards the hotel when the sun was going down, feeling guilty.

I should have taken this day to look for Shuichi, Sakuya thought miserably. Walking into her room she sighed, "Day three will soon be over. And I still haven't found Shuichi-kun." Removing her clothes Sakuya got into the shower and washed her body. This feels so good, Sakuya thought as the water ran down her body.

After, her long, hot, relaxing shower, Sakuya stepped out dripping wet. Putting her hair into a towel she started to get dressed. Her outfit consisted of a beige Tommy Hilfigure sweat outfit and a white belly shirt. Reapplying her make-up Sakuya walked outside into the cool night breeze. Sakuya decided to get a coffee and walked down the block to the left to see if she could find the Starbucks coffee shop. Sure enough she found it. Sakuya walked inside to find that it was empty except for a few people sitting at the tables. Once up at the counter she ordered a mocha chillier. Paying for it Sakuya took the seat towards the window.

She stared out at the people passing by. Laying her head on the table she heard someone else walk in. Sakuya started to cry. What have I done? Uncle Yuki! Sakuya thought. Someone put his or her hand on her shoulder as Sakuya looked up startled. "Are you all right?" the boy asked.

She looked up. He was a short boy about a year younger than her, maybe two. He had white, grey hair, and red eyes that were starting to turn brown. He wore black pants, a purple shirt with a black over jacket. Something that she mite see her father or her uncle in.

"Your eyes…" Sakuya trembled as she stared deep into his red orbs.

The boy looked at her puzzled, "Are you all right ?"

"I-I think so…" Sakura said dazed as the boy sat at her table he motioned to some one standing in line.

"What's your name?" he asked smiling in her direction. But she knew that he wasn't hitting on her

"Sakuya Seguchi." Sakuya answered as she held her necklace with one shaking hand. The man's jaw dropped at the name. 'Seguchi' that was his father's old bosses name. Shuichi had just walked over in time to here her name.

It can't be her? What would that bastard's daughter be doing here? Is it possible Seguchi sent her here? The boy thought. Shuichi stood there frozen, she looked at Shuichi. His fading pink hair and purple eyes have it away.

"It's you…" Sakuya muttered as the man walked out of the shop. The boy she had just met was also in tow.

"I'll see you later miss." the boy said hoping to never see her face again. Sakuya too shocked to do anything sat there as she watched him walk out of the shop.

"Wait!" Sakuya called as she got up running to catch up after them. She got looks from all the people in the coffee shop and ran out of Starbucks. She looked to her right where she saw them. They was very well now down the street.

"Wait!" Sakuya cried tears still running down her cheeks.

The boy turned around and asked, "What the hell do you want from my father?" He held her down with a look as Shuichi turned around to look at his son They were in the middle of the street and it was still a red light. Sakuya stood there staring at the man with the light brown hair, panting and unmoving.

"Listen, we can't help you so find someone else…" he told her coldly he was holding the gaze that her uncle had given her when she fist saw him after so long.

"It's you isn't it?" Sakuya cried, "you're Shuichi Shindo, and your his son. aren't you?" She asked tears filling her eyes.

"That name has long since been forgotten to me…" Shuichi said as he walked onto the sidewalk, "Kowaru lets go. Now" Shuichi said walking away and Kowaru started to follow. The light turned green and a car came zooming toward Sakuya. Sakuya looked at the car unable to move. She saw a flash of white and green light and felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. Her body collided with sidewalk and pavement from the street.

"Do you wanna get killed you japs? You stupid chink fuckers!" the driver in the car said as he drove off. Sakuya sighed as she looked up at the boy that was holding her in his arms. He lay there wheezing and panting just as hard as she was. Shuichi ran over and helped Kowaru up then Sakuya. Sakuya stood there still not saying a word… She could not believe she found Shuichi Shindo so quickly. But the next step was to convince him to come back to Tokyo. The man that stood in front of her was a crybaby and a stubborn mule at times.

"You should watch for where you're going." Shuichi said, "this is America, not Tokyo, and you're most likely to get killed." Kowaru sat on the ground panting and many though running thru his head.

"I understand." Sakuya said as she touched the butterfly necklace on her neck. When she took her hand off Shuichi saw what Sakuya had been hiding under her hand the whole time. It was the pink butterfly necklace that Mika had taken away from Sakuya a long time ago. Shuichi had always thought the Mika burned it or threw it away but it was evident that she didn't because there on Sakuya's neck it was.

"That necklace." Shuichi stammered, "Where did you get it?" Kowaru was now on his feet again and looked at the necklace.

"This?" Sakuya asked touching her neck, "you gave it to me, once upon a time. Don't you remember Uncle Shuichi?"

Shuichi chuckled and said, "It's been awhile since I've been called that." Kowaru looked at the girl, "I have no family he's not your uncle" Kowaru said being childish. Hadn't he always wanted a family.

"Kowaru, Uncle Shuichi…" Sakuya started to stay but was then followed by an awkward silence.

"Well I guess I'd better be going." Shuichi smiled as he started to turn around and leave Kowaru was following him. No good stuck up pop star, he though.

"Don't go!" Sakuya pleaded as they turned around. Finding her voice Sakuya asked, "I want to know… Uncle Shuichi… Why did you and Uncle Yuki break it off?" Shuichi stood there stunned along with Kowaru. This was one of the first times he had ever heard anyone ask about his other father. Besides the scientist.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." Shuichi sighed as he closed his eyes his head to the ground as he let out a little chuckle

"Uncle Shuichi!" Sakuya whimpered as she ran into his arms.

"It's all right Sakuya." Shuichi said as he patted her head like he used to Kowaru walked over and stood by his father watching her cry

"Why did you leave? I missed you so much! You promised me that you two would always be together forever! What happened to that promise you made me?" Sakuya cried as she banged on the older man's chest, "It didn't have to end this way!"

"Dad? What happened?" Kowaru asked some tears where now starting to form in his eyes too. Shuichi pulled the boy close so now he had both children near him.

"Hush now Sakuya. Hush Kowaru. I'm fine and so are you… It's better that we're apart…" Shuichi said patting both on the head as Kowaru pulled away from the comfort.

"No it's not!" Sakuya shouted, "He's dieing Uncle Shuichi."

Kowaru started crying, "Dad you promised, I some day meet my family." He sobbed, "and now there dieing, this is the pain I feel" He cried out as Shuichi was stricken by the news

"What?" Shuichi asked as he pulled the young woman away from his arms, "then, if he's destined to die alone then so am I." Kowaru kept crying and turned a little. Shuichi tried to ignore the boy. He looked the way he used to when he was crying from being ignored by Yuki.

"No! You were meant to be together. I know so… Then why after all these years would you remember who I am and how much you loved him when I bring him up…" Sakuya whimpered as she stood be Kowaru

"You have to understand me Sakuya." Shuichi said as he held her upper arms and stared deep into her green orbs, "Don't you see Sakuya? There's nothing left for me in Tokyo to go back to! I have a life here and a son" Shuichi said trying to give good reason.

"Yes, there is! You have me and Mr. Hiro and Ryuichi! But most importantly you have Yuki. As he's laying there in his death bed all he can think of is you." Sakuya cried looking back into Shuichi's eyes.

"That's not true." Kowaru whimpered, he wanted a family. But it was a dream one that wasn't going to come true.

Shuichi said bitterly, "believe me Sakuya Seguchi this was for the best." He let go of her arm and grabbed on to his crying son's hand.

"You're wrong… You've never stopped loving him. I can see the hurt in your eyes. They're crying out for help. I'm here for you Uncle Shuichi." Sakuya said as she took the picture out of her pocket, "he thinks about you even now… Why would he keep this after all these years? And if I'm correct Uncle Yuki doesn't like to hold onto the past…" She held out the picture of there first date.

Shuichi took the picture out of Sakuya's hands and examined it carefully Kowaru peering over his shoulder. His eyes seemed to glow just a little bit when he saw the picture. The shine that used to be there was coming back.

"May I ask why is your hair that color? Isn't it pink?" Sakuya asked smiling as Kowaru wondered the same thing. Shuichi's hair now was more of a brownish red.

"I got dumped a long time ago." Shuichi said, "I needed a change. I'm sorry Sakuya but there's nothing I can do to help you…" He handed Sakuya back the picture and shook his head at Kowaru.

"Come back to Tokyo with me! Come back!" Sakuya cried looking at both men.

"You wouldn't understand." Shuichi said pushing Sakuya out of his way and holding his son by the hand so he couldn't escape.

"I won't take that answer!" Sakuya shouted putting her foot to the ground, Shuichi stopped and looked back.

"Leave me alone if you know what's best for you." Shuichi threatened trying to use one of Yuki's glares.

"Please Uncle Shuichi! Kowaru" Sakuya sobbed throwing her arms around Shuichi.

At that moment Shuichi's heart softened as he embraced the girl back. For just that moment his heart of ice was now beginning to melt. Her warm breath tickled his left ear as she ceased to cry. Kowaru also started crying. He had promised that one day he would let the boy see his family. He was only hoping that the boy forgot.

"Please hear me out!" Sakuya begged, "He's in the hospital! He's about to die! Please you need to come back to Tokyo! He's dieing of a broken heart!" Sakuya cried

"Please father, I want to meet him, if you don't go let me go so I can know that I have a family out there" Kowaru cried also trying to convince his father.

Bowing before him Shuichi stared at the girl in utter shock. Was Touma Seguchi's daughter really asking for help? Or was another one of his tricks to get him to come back to NG Records? There was no sure way of telling.

"He doesn't love me anymore. And I don't love him either." Shuichi whimpered.

"Nonsense. They say that when you love someone you never really stop loving them. I know that you never really stopped loving him no matter what you say. You keep a photo album at home full of pictures from your first date" Kowaru cried looking up at his father yelling at him for the first time

"I have no say in what you should do in your life but if you acted this impulsively and irresponsibly then please fix your mistakes and come back to Tokyo! Uncle Yuki is already repenting for his sins by dieing slowly in a hospital bed… All alone. I'm sure… That if he could see you one last time… Before he died… I'm sure he would be very happy." Sakuya said continuing from where her cozen left off.

"How do I know that this isn't one of Seguchi's tricks? How do I know that he didn't just send you here to get me to sign with NG again?" Shuichi asked looking at his son telling him not to talk anymore.

"If you think that then why would he send his daughter of all people? He always did say that Yuki belonged to him so why would he want you back in the picture?" Sakuya asked and it was true. Shuichi's eyes widened in shock. Could she really be telling the truth? Shuichi asked.

"I still have my doubts." Shuichi said. Shuichi eyed Sakuya and Kowaru again sighed and said, "All right… What do you want me to do?"

"Return to Tokyo with me tonight." Sakuya said looking over at Kowaru happily she had won.

It was at that moment that everything was starting to get better. Shuichi looked a little younger… And the shine that had left his eyes a long time ago was returning again. Kowaru smiled and laughed his first true laugh in all his life, and smiled his first true smile.


	7. Floating

Floating

Floating on air

like paper in the wind

watching all that are below

in there natural habitat

and now for once

I wish I could join them.

"NO KOWA-CHAN" Shuichi yelled in the air port as Kowaru tried to drag shuichi with him to the plane, "come on dad" he said finally getting shuichi to walk again. Sakuya looked at him with an odd look, "Kowaru" she asked, "how did you manage to get a name like that" she asked it was an odd and rare name. It amazed but also confused.

"Kowaru is not really my name" he said smiling at her, "it's a pen name" he said and you could see the surprise, "dad calls me it cause it was a name the angel of death gave me" he coolly announced to her, "but what is your real-" just then Shuichi had another out burse.

"I don't wanna go to Japan I know it would only hurt him more" shuichi yelled getting the attention of everyone on the sky walk at that place. Both teens sighed and grabbed on and dragged him to the plain. After another few out bursts and some decaf coffee both could relax as the plane started moving.

Sakuya looked at Kowaru again, "if Kowaru is a pen name' she asked but was cut off, "sesame" he said and she looked in shock, "I am Sasame Shindo" he said smiling, "sesame" she said then smiled, "I like the name sesame" she said smiling and he smiled back till they head another out burst on the plane. "let me off!" shuichi yelled and both looked thru the little crack in the seat to see shuichi having another panic attack. "I'll sit with him" Sasame said and climbed back.

After a few hours and Sakuya falling asleep Sasame looked at shuichi, "dad" he asked and shuichi still sat there his elbow on the arm rest and his chin on that resting, "hmmm' he asked his eyes closed, "whats, Yuki like" he asked and looked away from his father. Shuichi sighed and chewed on his lip a bit, "he's different" he though again, "well more then different"

"How so" Sasame asked and looked at his dad who was currently sitting up and looking at him, "he a kind gentle person, on the inside" shuichi said then Sasame asked, "well what about the inside" he asked since his father never really answered his question.

"the outside" shuichi asked him self aloud, "that's just what I asked dad" Sasame said a little demanding, "I'm thinking and why you want to know" shuichi asked he was having a bit of fun messing with his son's head.

"he's my father" Sasame said he was acting just like shuichi used to, "well in that case you will just have to spend time with him" shuichi said knowing that this was now getting on Sasame's nerves. Sasame turned and looked at shuichi he hit Sakuya's seat waking her up.

"who what" she asked as she had been jostled out of her sleep. Sasame looked at her seat, "Sakuya what is Yuki like" he asked and she still sat there rubbing her eyes, "I don't know' she anouced a little mad that she had been woken up, "I only saw him once and he was being mean to me" she said and looked back seeing the sad look on Sasame's face, "that's not what you wanted to hear" she said softly at his saddened face.

"No" he said shaking his head, "no it's the fact that I now know that I'm like him" he said relaxing a bit, "just a little" he said and smiled, "but its nice cause I now know I'm like him" sakuya smiled, "you look a bit like him" she said then reached back and grabbed a bit of his hair, "see" she said, "its turning blond like yuki's and your eyes are a golden purplish blue' she said and he smiled back at her, "I guess your right" he said laughing a bit as the plane started to decent into Tokyo Japan.

(I posted and I really don't know or care too much right now I was just bored and really depressed, and sry about short ness)


End file.
